


i'm not sure about a title yet, leave suggestions in the comments! :D

by unniversequartz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Depression, Don't Worry No Teacher Student Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff (eventually), I Don't Really Know How to Tag Help, I'm Gonna Add More Tags and Characters as They Come Up, Josh is a Nerd, M/M, North Simon and Markus are Troublemakers, Pining, Self-Insert, Shit's Gonna Go Down in the Teacher's Lounge Just Saying, Slow Burn, gay as fuck, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniversequartz/pseuds/unniversequartz
Summary: Hank Anderson, the washed up alcoholic and history teacher at Detroit Central High is only interested in two things, one being alcohol, and the other his Saint Bernard, Sumo. So when the new computer teacher arrives, Hank pays him no mind, but he comes to find him hard to ignore as the year goes on.Connor has just gotten out of college and somehow gotten a solid job at a Detroit Central High. All he wants is to focus on work and prove he is better thank everyone thinks. An old man with too many problems just might get in the way of Connor's mission.





	i'm not sure about a title yet, leave suggestions in the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello, ao3! Lol. I have never posted anything or written anything remotely close to fanfiction, but I played Detroit: Become Human, and I am so invested in the characters' lives that I wanted to contribute to this community. There are a total of 7 fanfics on here (that I can find) that take place in a school setting, and they're all written by the same person and are part of the same series. I really love those fics, but I definitely feel like the fandom needs more of that content. So, I'm providing it, I guess. I have never written fanfiction or really anything at all that wasn't a school essay or a journal entry, so I'm not sure how well written this will be. But I feel pretty motivated, so I'm hoping it'll be semi-decent. I have a lot of trouble writing in school, so I feel like in my head I think I'm a terrible writer, but I'm hoping that writing this will help me prove myself wrong. I think that in reality I can't write about things I'm not passionate about. But I am so so so so sO passionate about this game and its characters, so I hope to bring you guys some good content. Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments, I'd really appreciate it, especially being a newcomer. Also, my name is Sam, and my pronouns are they/them. You can find me on Twitter and Instagram if you want: @unniversequartz :) 
> 
> Also, just an fyi, I'm going to try to keep the chapters pretty short at first because I have trouble keeping trains of thought organized, and it will help me do that. But, that means more frequent uploads! I look forward to sharing this story with you! :D

Connor was shaking and sweating as he sat in his car parked behind the school in staff parking. He hadn’t been this nervous since before his last interview for the job, but as soon as he pulled up to the school, the building in front of him had seemed five times as ominous than it did that day. He guessed he’d been trying not to think about it. He knew he was lucky to have gotten the job. He had graduated college less than four months ago and had no experience other than his degree in computer science, but they hired him anyway. Perhaps that was the reason he was so nervous. He knew because he was so inexperienced, he would probably be the subject of a lot of cruel jokes from the students. This was high school after all. It had only been four years since he himself had been a high school student. He knew how cruel they could be. 

The sound of another car pulling into the parking lot snapped him out of his daze. He wiped at the sweat glistening on his forehead as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid the judgement of whichever one of his colleagues had just arrived. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his messenger bag from the back seat, opening the door and stepping out the car. 

As his feet hit the asphalt he lost his balance and tumbled out of the car, landing facedown on the ground. Before he could process what had just happened, he felt a large hand close around his bicep. He was hauled off the ground and found himself leaning against his own car as he regained his bearings. He looked around to find whoever had helped him and found ocean blue eyes staring at him set in a face full of wrinkles framed by wavy grayed hair. The man was obviously older, judging by the hair and wrinkles, and he looked as if he would rather be anywhere but in that parking lot. He had one eyebrow raised as if he had just asked him a question with a slightly bored expression on his face. Connor realized that was probably exactly what had happened and managed a cautious “W-what?”. This response was obviously not what he was looking for because the man’s expression turned into something on the edge of annoyance. His face seemed to shout that he was already done with the situation. He repeated himself anyway, asking if Connor was alright. The young man responded with a slight nod, not trusting himself to form any kind of coherent thought, and the other turned and started walking toward the school. Connor was snapped out of his stupor as he heard the bell ring that signaled the start of the day. With the previous encounter pushed to the back of his mind, Connor hurried to find his classroom. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

It had been a pleasant dream. He was at Jimmy’s minding his own business, watching the game, and sipping a whiskey. But of course the harsh ringing of his alarm had to pull him out of it. The first day of school. Something Hank dreaded every year. More annoying students, more stupid colleagues, and less alcohol. He had promised Fowler he would cut back during the year. Not that he wanted to. It was that or be unemployed. And as much as he hated it, he needed this job. After he and his wife separated, money always seemed to be scarce. If he wanted to live comfortably in any sense of the word once he retired, he had to keep this job. So he endured the stares and whispers from both his students and the staff. He’d drown out the echoes of their voices in a bottle of whiskey when he got home. 

Hank eventually got out of bed. He begrudgingly put on a button down and some dress pants, opting to leave his heavy coat at home. It was only September. He started some coffee while he let Sumo out and filled his food bowl. He sipped from his mug while Sumo ate and filled his travel mug with what remained in the pot after he’d finished his first cup. Then he grabbed his keys and headed out the door to make the all too familiar drive to Detroit Central High. 

He pulled into the staff parking lot five minutes before 8. He made a point to be on time at least once a year. He was just getting out of his car when he heard a yelp from the parking spot next to him. He looked over and saw a young man, probably mid 20s, laying down with his face pressed against the asphalt. The car door was open behind him; Hank assumed he’d fallen out of his seat. The man was new, probably the computer teacher. Hank vaguely remembered the name Connor. He moved to the other side of his car to help him. He grabbed Connor’s arm and hoisted him onto his feet, leaning him against his own car. Hank couldn’t help but notice how toned the man’s arms felt under his grip. 

As Connor lifted his head up, Hank was able to take in his features fully. He had dark brown eyes that matched his hair, cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. He could see remnants of sweat on his forehead. The poor man must have been nervous. Hank realized he was staring and quickly uttered out “Are you okay?”. Connor looked confused but realized Hank had asked him a question and responded with a stuttered “W-what?”. Hank repeated himself with a raised eyebrow and was met with a slight nod from the younger man. With that Hank turned towards the school, making his way towards his classroom to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to anyone who bothered reading this! It means a lot! Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! I will definitely reply to all comments as soon as I see them. I appreciate any feedback you can give me! Keep it constructive though please. 
> 
> I only tolerate understanding, acceptance, and open-mindedness. Please keep hate and intolerance out of my comments.
> 
> Oh and see if you can guess the trend in my chapter titles hehe :D
> 
> One more thing! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out there. Plus I may just like to tease. :P


End file.
